My Perfect Best Friend
by Rosalie BittersweetCullen
Summary: Cuando pedi una amiga de verdad, describi una persona afin a lo que mi pequeña familia necesitaba, aunque dudaba que la encontraria...lo logre
1. Prefacio

**POV GEORGIANA**

Hermano- le llame suavemente para captar la atención del orgulloso señor Darcy- consideras que pido más de lo que merezco?- le pregunte con mi cara más dulce

Sabes que no Georgiana, eres mi hermana, y nada de lo que me pides será suficiente para lo que mereces pequeña- agrego con una sonrisa que solo mostraba en nuestra pequeña burbuja de privacidad- más bien dime que necesitas- añadió volviendo a su postura habitual

Vera, señor, esta vez no quiero nada material y lo que deseo tener no podrá dármelo tan fácilmente como siempre- le dije con cara de pena

Que puede ser tan difícil como para que no pueda dártelo? – me pregunto sorprendido pero con cara de estar decidido a conseguir lo que pidiera

Una amiga… pero no cualquier amiga, quiero una amiga de verdad, una sincera y divertida, que me escuche y comprenda y sobretodo que sea capaz de ver mas allá de una posición social para que pueda verme como una igual sin importar su propia posición, pero a pesar de todo lo que acabo de mencionar, debe ser inteligente y hablar con propiedad y soltura, de tal modo que sea un ejemplo a seguir de nobleza y comprensión - termine mi descripción con los ojos brillosos de emoción

En el momento en que hice mi descripción nunca pensé que eso le haría creer al en algunos casos paranoico señor Darcy que necesitaba una figura materna… ahora me encuentro camino a Netherfield, terrenos cercanos al pueblo de Meryton acompañada de mi paranoico hermano, su mejor amigo, el señor Charles Bingley y su "elegante" hermana, la "amable" señorita Caroline Bingley.

Ahora me pregunto, mi hermano habrá escuchado mi descripción?, porque si de algo estoy segura, es que de todas las características que di, ninguna, reitero, NINGUNA pertenece a Caroline Bingley


	2. La Llegada

**POV GEORGIANA**

Georgiana, mi pequeña, en un par de días tendremos un baile de bienvenida en el pueblo, mañana tendrás que ir con la señorita Bingley a comprar un vestido- me informo mi hermano- y si no te molesta revisar la lista de invitados, agrega a los que consideres convenientes- añadió

Me gustaría salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores- le informe con una sonrisa- y no, no olvidare mis obligaciones, señor Darcy

Georgiana, si vas a salir puedes decirle a la señorita Bingley que te acompañe- me dijo

Fitzwilliam Darcy, no te atrevas a sugerir que invite a mi paseo a la señorita Bingley, sabes que sus comentarios son irritantes, prometo que seré cuidadosa, y no me alejare mucho, ya vuelvo, TE QUIERO- le dije sin darle tiempo a replicar mientras salía a paso rápido

En el camino me distraje un poco observando el paisaje, los caminos estaban en buen estado, y parecía que cerca había un riachuelo.

Pase por un árbol, el más grande de los alrededores, era un manzanero, y cuando estaba a punto de irme un chico bajo del árbol suavemente, traía un pantalón holgado y camisa blanca, era desgarbado y de aspecto sencillo, sin embargo tenía los ojos más expresivos que había visto en mi vida

Hola- le salude acercándome cuidadosamente- cómo te llamas?-pregunte aun un poco alejada

Elizabeth, pero mi familia y amigos me dicen lizzy-respondió-ERES UNA CHICA- pensé en voz alta, ella rio ante mi observación.

Lamento si le ofendí, señorita…- dude un poco- Bennett- respondió ella con una sonrisa y soltándose el cabello-no me ofendió usted en lo más mínimo, sé que no lo hizo con esa intención, señorita…-dudo ella-solo dime Georgiana- le aclare

Nunca le había visto por los alrededores, si me permite, podría decirme usted de donde viene?- dudó

Vengo de Netherfield, allí resido- le conteste, no quise decirle quien era, no porque la chica no me callera bien, simplemente no me apetecía ser tratada elegantemente por la primera persona que me invitaba una manzana y hablaba conmigo sin sacar a tema la cantidad de mi dote, la ganancia anual de mi hermano e incluso la elegancia de un vestido, a cambio de eso hablamos de libros, música, teatro e idiomas, llegando incluso a tema algo de política y economía nacional;Horas después, camino a Netherfield iba sonriente y con la promesa de un nuevo encuentro con Lizzy al dia siguiente.

**POV DARCY**

Cuando Georgiana volvió de su paseo cuatro horas después mis nervios estaban a punto de colapsar, todos los empleados del lugar se encontraban buscándole y charles y su hermana trataban de calmarme para evitar que cometiera una locura, quise reprenderla por eso, pero de ver la alegría en su cara, mis nervios y padecimientos desaparecieron, dando paso a la tranquilidad y paz de verla sana y salva, pero sobretodo más feliz que nunca, miro la lista de invitados a la fiesta dentro de dos días, agrego unos cuantos e insistió en la utilización de mascaras por parte de las mujeres durante la realización, cosa que Caroline apoyo frente a su hermano alegando mayor elegancia, pero siendo mi hermana y yo consientes que lo hacía por quedar bien frente a nosotros.

A la mañana siguiente recibí unas cuantas cartas de negocios y dos de mi tía, lady Catherine de Bourgh; Justo cuando me disponía a contestar las cartas Georgiana apareció por la puerta y me pidió dinero para comprar su vestido, le di la cantidad que me pidió algo extrañado, a pesar de nuestra posición y dinero ella nunca compraba vestidos que superaran las doscientas libras, alegando despilfarro y esta vez me estaba pidiendo 500 libras, no que me quejara, siempre había procurado darle lo mejor a mi pequeña hermana, pero no dije nada con respecto a ello, a pesar de el gran cambio en su comportamiento desde ayer su sonrisa era mas radiante que nunca, y si a cambio de su eterna sonrisa pidieran mi vida entera, la daría con gusto.

**POV CAROLINE BINGLEY**

Al principio, mi estadía en Netherfield había sido de dudoso placer, a pesar de nuestra elevada posición económica, en Londres éramos solo una familia mas, sin embargo, a nuestra llegada en Meryton fuimos tratados casi como reyes, la compañía del señor Darcy era otro motivo de alegría para habitar Netherfield, a pesar de la presencia de su hermana menor, me tranquilizaba el hecho de tener mayor oportunidad de inclinar al señor Darcy a pedir mi mano en matrimonio, sabia de su compromiso con Anne de Bourgh, pero estaba segura que con alicientes suficientes, el podría pedir la mano de otra dama en matrimonio, cancelando así el compromiso realizado por sus padres y su tía, mostrando cierto cariño hacia su insoportable hermana y mostrándole mi belleza, educación y elegancia era bastante probable lograr que yo fuera la futura señora Darcy.


	3. un nuevo encuentro

**POV GEORGIANA**

Ya estando en Meryton logre deshacerme de la compañía de Caroline Bingley, alegando que me hacían falta unos cuantos pañuelos, dejando en claro en todo momento, que no había nada que mi hermano apreciara mas, que un delicado pañuelo en una dama; Quedamos en vernos cerca de un árbol conocido allí para volver a Netherfield, después de eso me dirigí a la tienda de modas del pequeño pueblo, después de ver gran cantidad de modelos elegí dos, ambos color blanco, uno con escote un poco mas pronunciado que el otro, pero ambos con tal detalle y delicadeza que incluso los mejores vestidos de la mayoría de damas que conocía se hubiera considerado común a comparación con estos, no tarde en pedirlos a quien atendía allí, pidiendo expresamente que los guardaran en una misma caja, de tal modo que pudiera despistar a la señorita Bingley de la cantidad de vestidos comprados; Inmediatamente después de salir de la tienda entre a otra en busca de aderezos, mascaras y zapatos, lo cual no fue difícil encontrar, los zapatos eran delicados, las mascaras de un color plateado elegante per sencillo y el aderezo era sumamente exquisito, sobra decir que al ser un pueblo pequeño conseguí todo esto por precios increíblemente bajos, y en los cuales sentí enormemente haber pedido tal cantidad de dinero para compras, agregando mentalmente y en mi defensa, que mas o menos el dinero solicitado eran los costos de la capital ante la cantidad de compras hechas.

Al llegar de nuevo a Netherfield devolví rápidamente el dinero sobrante a mi hermano, quien sonrió inmediatamente me vio, y me invito a leer con él un rato, siendo negado su ofrecimiento debido a mi afán por un nuevo encuentro con la señorita Bennet, quien había prometido para nuestro próximo encuentro, pensar en bellos paisajes cercanos, de los cuales disfrutar y admirar con toda libertad; Lamentablemente, mi afán por llegar a el prometido encuentro, fue atrasado incómodamente por la curiosidad y vanidad de la señorita Bingley de observar mi nuevo vestido así como darme a conocer su "asombrosa" elección, y por más que mis desaires hacia ella dejaban en claro que lo que menos quería en ese preciso instante era compartir gustos y aficiones, su deseo de caerme en gracia eran mayores, pero incluso ante contratiempos, logre lo que me proponía, y en cuanto estuve fuera de la visión de todo aquel que habitara Netherfield me dirigí al lugar acordado.

Sobra decir que fue una tarde asombrosa, Elizabeth cumplió con su palabra, vimos los paisajes más abrumadores de toda la comarca, y a pesar de mis iniciales remilgos, cuando el calor fue insoportable entramos a bañarnos a una pequeña cascada cercana, que para mi suerte, estaba rodeada de frondosos árboles, que nos alejaban del campo de visión de todo aquel curioso que se atreviera a asomarse; Camino a Netherfield rememore lo vivido y hablado esa tarde, Lizzy, como insistió en que la llamara, era la segunda de cinco hijas, todas de diversos caracteres, me hablo de su hermana predilecta, Jane, que a pesar de ser mayor que ella parecía poseer como infinito don dulzura y bondad mas allá de todo limite, era con quien mejor se llevaba debido a la locura e insensatez que usualmente embargaba a su madre y hermanas menores, en cambio con su padre el trato era cordial, y, aunque un poco distante se preocupaba por ella, Jane e incluso Mary más de lo que la señora Bennet, quien favorecía a sus dos hijas menores, lo hacía constantemente, pero dejando de lado sus diferencias les amaba a todos, incluso a su despistada madre y alocadas hermanas menores; Mientras pensaba en eso lo entendí, solo la idea de tener una verdadera amiga me había traído a este pequeño pueblo, y por fin, podía decir que LA ENCONTRE EN LIZZY

**POV FITZWILLIAM DARCY**

El pueblo era pequeño, pero no por eso había menos comercio que en Londres, Georgiana parecía disfrutar enormemente las caminatas y los pasajes que su estadía en la región le proporcionaban; Mi idea inicial al venir aquí y traer a mi hermana junto conmigo, aparte de extender mis negocios era proporcionarle a mi pequeña Georgiana la compañía femenina brindada por la señorita Bingley, quien, a pesar de ser una mujer extremadamente quisquillosa, era la persona que con menos indiferencia trataba a mi hermana, y de quien estaba seguro que por ganar mi respeto trataría con todas sus fuerzas de dar a mi hermana un ejemplo femenino "adecuado" a su parecer; Si bien el ejemplo de Caroline Bingley no era lo más elegante y normal del mundo, por lo menos pensé que sería tranquilo, sin embargo me estaba arrepintiendo de mi resolución al haber traído a mi hermana a Netherfield, que aunque bien me proporcionaba más a menudo su compañía seguramente estaría aburriendo a Georgiana.

Inimaginable fue mi sorpresa, que tratando de pensar en cómo abordar el tema con mi hermana, quise salir a caminar, para de paso verificar los paisajes que tanto encantaban a mi pequeña Georgiana, pero en lugar de eso, en cuanto asome mi cabeza por uno de los arboles, vi a dos mujeres bañándose en una cascada escondida por estos, una estaba ya dentro del agua, y al parecer su cabello era claro, de un todo muy similar al de mi pequeña, y la otra era de cabello oscuro, que a diferencia de la primera, se encontraba fuera del agua y aunque no fue apropósito me vi impedido de observar la perfección de su cuerpo; Sus curvas eran leves pero encantadoras, tal y como siempre había pensado que debía ser toda mujer, no había nada desproporcional, ni que indicara fealdad, pero de todos modos, y aunque la vista fuera tan tentadora me aleje lentamente del lugar con la firme idea de volver al día siguiente, que si bien no me atrevía a tener la esperanza de volver a ver a aquella divina diosa en tales fachas, por lo menos me daría la oportunidad de recordar lo mejor que mi memoria me permitiera, el estado tan perfecto que le hallaba a un cuerpo como aquel, y que por solo observarlo podía asegurar que la cara de seguro seria incluso más angelical.

Con esa idea me permití tener una ilusión mas grande, que bien tanta belleza, aunque no fuera de noble cuna, si seria de buena familia, y si mis ideales no eran tan equivocados, tal vez y solo tal vez, me daría el gusto de poder verle, aunque fuera de lejos dentro de dos días, en el baile de bienvenida organizado en Meryton, dedicado a nuestra llegada a la región; y con una mejor esperanza volví a Netherfield, en donde me permití, por primera vez en varios un reparador sueño, aplazando por el momento el tema correspondiente a mi pequeña hermana.

**N/A: **aya001 agradezco de todo corazón tu review, siendo el primero que tengo desde el inicio de la historia, si bien puede que de vez en cuando tarde un poco en actualizar, te aseguro que lo último que quiero es abandonar mi historia, han de tener en cuenta, tanto tu como todos aquellos quienes me lean, que aunque ganas no me faltan de seguir escribiendo, soy novata en hacerlo, por lo tanto aunque al inicio halla muchos errores espero mejorar con el tiempo, siendo bien recibidas criticas amigables que me ayuden a mejorar mi modo de escribir, aunque no estoy segura si tengo o no beta, debido a que es mi mejor amiga quien me guía por el mundo tecnológico, en cuanto tenga una confirmación, me dispondré a pasar mis capítulos a mi beta y si fuese de modo contrario a buscar una.

Reitero mis agradecimientos por tu review, y espero no sea el único que reciba

GRACIAS A ODOS QUIENES ME LEAN

ATT: Rosalie BitterSwettCullen


	4. Chapter 4

**POV GEORGIANA**

A la mañana siguiente mi despertar fue radiante, en cambio, el despertar de mi hermano aunque no fue malo le había dejado distraído, estaba segura que desde ayer el había querido abordar algún tema conmigo, eso lo sabía por su forma de mirarme, así que compadeciéndome del pobre le invite a pasear por los jardines con la excusa de necesitar aire fresco; Ya en los jardines el comenzó a hablarme del clima, y aunque de forma despistada, logro llegar al tema de nuestra estadía en Netherfield, me dejo en claro que aunque sus negocios aquí eran importantes mis deseos lo eran más, y sutilmente me ofreció devolvernos a Londres o en su defecto a Pemberley, pero a pesar de lo tentador de la oferta le deje en claro mi admiración por las zonas, mis ganas de conocer el lugar más a fondo y sobre todo el deseo de asistir al baile de bienvenida en Meryton.

Incluso después de la charla durante mi caminata con mi hermano, a pesar de haber sido bastante contraproducente me había dejado pensando en la reacción que podría tomar Lizzy al enterarse de mi procedencia y si bien podría justificarme en mi temor por ser tratada de forma diferente a como había sido tratada hasta ahora, era posible que ella alegara mi falta de confianza en ella y en su personalidad según el caso; Llegue a la conclusión de que muy a mi pesar, el día de la fiesta de bienvenida seria yo misma quien le diría la verdad acerca de lo que acontecía hasta ahora, y estaba segura, que aunque me costara, mi amistad con Lizzy seguiría igual que hasta ahora, porque si bien no sabía el significado de la palabra NO, pretendía seguir sin saberlo por el resto de mis días.

En mi próxima reunión con Lizzy, me las arregle para que aceptara el vestido y el aderezo como un regalo que podría utilizar en la fiesta, le mentí un poco, diciéndole que el vestido era usado y el aderezo de fantasía, le pedí que aceptara mi regalo como si fuera su hermana, y ella a cambio, me dijo que no tenía nada valioso que darme, pero para mí su amistad valía mas que cualquier joya o vestido que hubiera podido darme, por lo tanto resolvió entregarme una manilla, poco ostentosa, pero no por eso fea, ella tenía una exactamente igual, y con eso quedo marcada nuestra amistad; Y como ritual de muchas tardes, volvimos esa tarde a la cascada en donde por primera vez deje mi pudor de lado para sentirme por primera vez en mi vida LIBRE, de obligaciones, de responsabilidades, de falsas amistades, de la soledad, y sobre todo libre de mi misma, y de la perfección que me había obligado a tener desde la muerte de mis padres.

De regreso en Netherfield no pude dejar de notar de nuevo el generalmente impasible rostro de mi hermano distraído y distante; Por su parte, la señorita Bingley volvía a tocar el tema de mis continuas caminatas, e insistía en acompañarme y descubrir el interés que veía en esos aburridos y solitarios campos.

Pasaron los días, y con ellos las divertidas tardes con Elizabeth, todas las tardes solía encontrarme ansiosa, pero esta no, estaba preocupada, pero sobre todo esperanzada; Hoy era el gran baile de bienvenida, hoy enfrentaría a Lizzy, hoy me quitaría la máscara y mostraría a Elizabeth que ella era mi PERFECTA MEJOR AMIGA.

**POV MR. DARCY**

Los días en Netherfield pasaron sin mucho contratiempo, mi adorable hermana se encontraba sumamente satisfecha con los campos y las vistas que su estadía en la región le proporcionaba; Pero había algo, algo diferente en ella, aunque… ¿solo en ella?, definitivamente no, en efecto, ella había cambiado, pero yo también, mi forma de comprenderla, de ver atraves de ella, y muy a mi pesar me daba cuenta de que sin siquiera proponérmelo y en la soledad en la que mi hermana se encontraba, había hallado lo que buscaba para poder volver a ser aquella niña que antes de la aparición de George Wickham en su vida había sido, y, aunque me costaba entender, la apoyaría, y le ayudaría sin dudar siempre y cuando aquello que mantenía su sonrisa continuara con ella.

Dejando un poco de lado mi interés por la satisfacción y alegría de mi querida hermana, había algo que no había sido capaz de sacar de mi cabeza desde hace un par de días, dando como consecuencia que incluso la despistada y en algunos casos… vacia … señorita Bingley se diera cuenta de mis continuos "viajes a la luna", como le denominaba Georgiana, y, ¿Cómo no estar distraído?, si en mi mente no dejaba de aparecer aquella sublime imagen de la mujer de cuerpo de diosa, andar tentador, piel de crema… en fin, me había restringido de nuevos paseos por aquella cascada desde aquella tarde por miedo, ¿miedo a que?; A mí mismo, a mi reacción si ante mis ojos volvía a aparecer aquella imagen encantadora que me desvelaba y alteraba mis sentidos, haciendo que, aun hoy, me preguntara ¿Cómo diantres había logrado volver a Netherfield sin haber visto el rostro de aquella celestial criatura, y desde luego, haberla tomado en aquel desértico y utópico paraje que se extendía alrededor de aquella mágica cascada?; Siempre me había considerado un hombre racional y frio, pero aquella mujer, aquella presencia celestial, despertó en aquel instante mi lado pasional, animal, e incluso mis más salvajes deseos, tanto asi que no me importaba que o quien fuera, cortesana o joven virgen, lo único que quería era encontrarle y eso haría, costara lo que costara, y estaba seguro, que definitivamente eso haría.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

MIS MAS SINCEROS AGRAECIMIENTOS A AYA001, POR TUS REVIEW, QUE LA VERDAD ME DAN UNA CANTIDAD ENORME DE ANIMO Y A GEORGINIUXA, YURI REED, ALICE-VAMPIIRITHAP-CULLEN, POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI FIC, LA VERDAD NO TENGO ERDON POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR Y TRATARE DE ENCONTRAR MAS ANIMO Y TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR, EN CUANT A OTROS ASUNTOS CREO QUE BUSCO UNA BETA, ASI QUE SI ALGUIEN ESTA INTERESADO POR FAVOR DEJEME UN REVIEW CON SU CORREO ELECTRONICO Y ESTARIA TRATANDO DE PONERME EN CONTACTO CON DICHA PERSONA PRONTAMENTE, EN VERDAD GRACIAS A LAS ANTERIORES MENCIONADAS POR LEER MI FIC, NO SABEN EL ANIMO QUE ME DAN PARA SEGUIRLO Y COMO INFORMACION DICIONAL LES ADELANTO QUE TENGO PENSADO MAS DELANTE DE LA HISTORIA HACER UN LEEMON, REITERO, ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO DE QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI GEORGIANA HUBIERA CONOCIDO A ELIZABETH DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y CON SU AYUDA TAL VEZ EL SEÑOR DARCY Y LIZZY SE HUBIERAN DADO CUENTA ANTES DE QUE ERAN EL UNO PARA EL OTRO… LAS IDEAS IRAN SURGIENDO Y SE ACEPTAN QUEJAS, RECLAMOS, DUDAS Y CONSEJOS PARA MEJORAR UN FIC QUE ES POR Y PARA LOS LECTORES, Y NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE DECIR… DEJEN SUS REVIEW, ABUCHEENME, TIRENME TOMATES O DENME ANIMO, SUS OPINIONES CUENTAN MUCHO PARA MI. SE DESPIDE UNA AUTORA NOVATA


	5. el baile

**EL BAILE**

**POV LIZZY**

El ansiado día llego, era consciente que en casa tanto mis hermanas menores como mi madre de una forma u otra estaban impacientes por el baile; Desde la llegada al pueblo de la familia Bingley mama, Lydia y Kitty esperaban con gran emoción el momento de conocer a el respetable señor Bingley, mi capacidad de observación me había hecho participe de unas cuantas cosas en casa acerca del tema, la primera era que mi madre ansiaba que alguna de nosotras realizara un matrimonio ventajoso y por lo visto era el señor ya nombrado victima de sus principales maquinaciones, y, ciertamente, sus esperanzas estaban puestas en que decantara por Lydia, que de una forma u otra era su hija preferida; Lydia, a su vez, ansiaba llamar la atención del pobre hombre antes que cualquier otra dama, no que a ella le interesaran sus 5 mil libras al año, que tan amablemente recordaba madre cada vez que tenia oportunidad, ella ansiaba la atención y era consciente que la mejor forma de captarla era atraer al señor Bingley; Kitty también tenía ilusiones románticas con el señor Bingley, sin embargo, y gracias al cielo, las exteriorizaba menos, la única que parecía inmune a estos arrebatos era Jane, quien, ciertamente y a mi parecer era la que más posibilidades tenia, con sus encantadores ojos azules, su pelo rubio platino y su dulce rostro de ángel, la que más posibilidades, entre todas nosotras, tenia de captar la atención del recién llegado; Mi padre, por otro lado, se encontraba irremediablemente distraído, ya que hacía solo pocas horas había llegado una carta en la que el señor Collins, nuestro primo, avisaba de su inmediata llegada a la ciudad dentro de dos días con la total intención de conocer la propiedad y a las primas que habitaban; El hecho entusiasmaba a mama, pero nos ponía nerviosas a casi la totalidad de nosotras, excepto tal vez a Mary, a quien el asunto traía sin cuidado.

A la entrada de el salón en el que sería realizada la fiesta solo estaba la señora Hurst, la hermana mayor del señor Bingley, y cuyo esposo, como tuvimos el placer de conocer no le acompañaba mientras recibía los invitados por sus "múltiples ocupaciones", todos nos dimos cuenta de estas mientras el señor barajaba su mazo de cartas y repartía entre algunos caballeros; Durante un instante Jane se quito su máscara, en ese momento un joven, de no más de 25 años, poco mas, poco menos, atraído seguramente por su rostro se acerco a ella para pedirle bailar; He de admitir, que al verla dudar intervine, y acepte en su nombre, y es que ¿Quién se resistiría a ver la cara de indignación de Lydia al no ser ella la elegida?, sin embargo mi alegría rápidamente fue remplazada por tristeza, frente a mí, Georgiana, mi amiga me miraba a través de su lujoso vestido, seguramente tan lujoso como el que yo llevaba puesto, que por lo que ahora podía asegurar podía no ser usado ni los aderezos de fantasía, ella era, probablemente una de las jóvenes damas más adineradas de esta fiesta, me desconsoló su mentira, e hice lo único que podía sin inmiscuir a mi familia, me dirigí a los jardines, choque con un hombre al que no vi el rostro, me disculpe rápidamente y corrí, corrí a través de los bustos hacia el rincón más apartado mientras lloraba, dolida por la mentira, y sobre todo, porque aun así, la consideraba mi amiga, sabía que posteriormente hablaría con ella, y le exigiría una explicación, pero por ahora descararía mi animo a través de mis lagrimas.

Las diosas no lloran, sería un pecado de lo hicieran, ojos tan hermosos no pueden perder brillo por nimiedades humanas- frente a mí y pronunciando esas delicadas palabras el hombre más apuesto que había visto en mi vida, varonil y alto, su cabello oscuro sobresalía a través de su máscara, así como resaltaban sus ojos negros, brillantes como el ónix, se veía imponente.

Ciertamente lloran, así como los humanos, quienes mediante sus lágrimas exteriorizan su dolor y su decepción.

Así que una decepción la aqueja; ¿Podría usted decirme, el motivo de su pena?, mal de amores quizá, pero le digo un cosa, nada debe hacer llorar a una dama tan hermosa, dígame usted que debe hacer un vulgar humano como yo para quitar de tan bello rostro la tristeza que desborda y me hiere en lo más profundo del alma.- por el tono de voz de el caballero pude deducir que tenía veintitantos años, tal vez mas, tal vez menos, en su rostro no había duda, solo seguridad y altivez, poco a poco fue acercando su mano a mi rostro, le permití acariciar mi mejilla suavemente, y era como si la seda más fina me hubiera rozado, sentía su escrutinio sobre mí y me sonroje, fue acercando también su rostro al mío, sabía que debía alejarme, huir de ese limbo, pero mi cuerpo me lo impedía, sentía mariposas en el pecho, sus labios se posaron con delicadeza sobre los míos en un beso casto, mi primer beso.

Lizzy… lizzy… Elizabeth, perdón, se que debi ser sincera contigo, pero tenía miedo- escuche la voz de Georgiana decir a lo lejos, separe mis labios de los de el caballero de la máscara, lo mire con pena y comencé a alejarme, pero en sus planes no estaba dejarme ir, me tomo del brazo y volvió a acercarme a él con toda la delicadeza posible, junto un segundo sus labios con los míos nuevamente y me soltó.

Mañana en la noche, la cascada es un bonito lugar para mirar la luna- lo mire atónita, este hombre me había visto rondar la cascada, recordé instantáneamente todo lo que allí había hecho y me sonroje, no sabía si acudir a la cita, pero aun así sonreí, con paso firme y después de los acontecimientos ocurridos, Salí de allí dispuesta a tener una larga y sincera conversación con Georgiana, y por supuesto, con los ojos perdidos y una larga sonrisa en el rostro, entonces decidí que volvería a verlo, en la cascada, o en el fin del mundo si hacía falta.

_**ENSERIO, LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, NO SE SI TODAVIA TENO LECTORAS Y CINCERAMENTE TODAVIA NECESITO BETA, POR FIN TENGO NUEVO HOTMAIL, EL ANTERIOR ME LO CERRARON, PERO RATARE DE ESTAR MAS PENDIENTE DEL FIC, UNA VEZ ME PROPUSE REALIZARLO Y HACI DEMORE EN SUBIR LO TERMINARE, SI HAY ALGUIEN INTERESADO EN SER MI BETA PUEDE ESCRIBIRME A rosaliebittersweetcullen **_


End file.
